RE: Fate DXD and Wagtails (Sekirei)
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: A young man murdered with his family by enraged sister going through a psychotic break. Bleeding out and dying he did not know what to expect in death until he finds himself reincarnated as Rias Gremory and what's with these game-like screen pop-ups. OC insert as Gremory, Multi Crossover, Harem, Gender Bender, Gamer, Fate/Zero, Fate Unlimited Blade works, Sekirei, Harry Potter,
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING HAS NOT BEEN BETA READ!**

**RE: Fate [DXD] and Wagtails (Sekirei)**

**Summary:** A young man murdered with his family by enraged sister going through a psychotic break. Bleeding out and dying he did not know what to expect in death until he finds himself reincarnated as Rias Gremory and what's with these game-like screen pop-ups.

**Tags: **Gender Bender, Gamer, Multi Crossovers, Harem, Alternate universe, Fate Stay Night, Highschool DXD, Sekirei, Harry Potter, The Gamer,

(No jack slash wannabe and psychopath caster for fate zero.)

* * *

**Prologue: The End… Rebirth**

I could never really imagine how my life would come to an end. I was still just in my early twenties with a future to look forward to when it happened. My sister had been getting worse for years yet no one wanted to see the signs.

It started out as OCD and ADHD but steadily escalated until the day our Father past away. Then things got worse she was depressed which soon turned to anger raising her aggression and paranoia. She even threatened our mother at knifepoint while at work. She was committed for a few days before getting out.

It seemed like she was getting better until one day I came home to police at the house and my family fighting as my sister moved out. It was the last time she spoke a word to anyone with minor communications through text or online messaging until that even came to a stop. Months went by with no communication… until today.

I always got home at 5 pm after my full-time job that only allowed me to pay my student and car loans along with my phone bill and gas for the car. I couldn't really afford anything else let alone moving out. I drove my little car home like usual parking in front of the third stall to the garage.

Hopping out I opened the garage door to get in and was surprised to see my moms car already home. It must have been one of those rare days she was able to get out early. Closing the garage door was walking into the house I expected the dogs to come running in greeting but I couldn't hear anything.

I put my coat on a rack and set my stuff in my room. I left my room and stepped into the kitchen when the smell hit me. It was horrible like an unclean bathroom and something else I couldn't tell what it was. I had called out to my mom and stepdad but there was no reply. I walked towards the sitting room starting to call for them again when I heard murmuring nearby.

I slowly walked forward before freezing at the sight of legs laying unmoving in the halls doorway. I ran forward only to freeze at the sight of my mutilated stepdad… I was soon throwing up while stumbling backwards turning away from the sight only to freeze again. There on the couch by my mother in the same state blood dripping to the ground as a puddle formed.

I didn't know what was going on or how long it had been before I noticed my sister standing near by staring at me. She looked like she hadn't bathed or changed clothes in weeks with blood covering her arms and lower legs… one of the kitchens butcher knives held in her hand.

"Brother your home!" she said with a twisted smile

"What… When?!" I stuttered.

"Brother I'm so happy to see you!"

"Wh...why?! I took a step back.

"What's wrong?" she asked while stepping forward.

"What DID YOU DO?" I pointed at our mother.

She looked back, "Oh they were being bad. They wouldn't give me any money… they even took my car away!" she growled out at the end.

I gulped taking another step back.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you." she said sweetly and unsteady volume.

"Please just stay back." I whispered.

She looked back at the bodies, "we should clean up the place it's filthy."

I honestly didn't know what to do run, talk it out, fight… I've never seen a sight like this beyond horror movies or depicted in stories.

"Please stop this we… I can help you. You need help…" I began.

She screamed, "NO! I don't need help! Your all wrong, It's all you not ME!" while waving her knife around.

I took a few steps back again freezing as her eye's zeroed in on me.

"You… Your just like them… that's alright I can fix you. Like they all wanted to fix me." she began walking towards me.

I quickly turned to run only to smack into the wall behind me. I stumbled from the pain and dizziness it caused only to slip in my step dad's blood. Sliding I tripped over his legs landing sprawled out on the ground.

I tried to get up before I felt a sharp pain in my back causing me to scream. I felt a tug before another stab sent pain through my back. Shifting around I tried to to to defend myself as she stabbed me in the side.

I lifted my arms to block the next blow only for the blade to stab through my hand. The pain sent spasms through my arm only causing more damage. She quickly pulled the blade out for another swing while Instinctively grabbed my arm.

I tried to move as I spotted the next swing but it was to late. The blade baried itself in my chest. I gagged at the pain while lashing out and knocking her arms aside. She tried to lung for the knife while I kicked her aside.

Shifting to get to my hands and feet I began to puke up blood. As I stumbled to my feet my sister grabbed my leg while biting into it. Unable to scream as I coughed up more blood I kicked her away from me. Quickly I stumbled my way to the nearest room.

I quickly opened the door before rushing in to slam it in her face. Once I locked the door I stumbled back to lean against the bathroom counter. I barely noticed as my began to blur seeing my self covered in blood. Pausing a second I stared down at the knife knowing that if I removed it I would bleed out faster then with just the other wounds. I couldn't even tell the extent of the damage.

Grabbing a towel from the rack I stuffed it in the back of my shirt before grabbing another to wrap around my injured arm. I stumbled back to the door using my weight to keep it shut just in case my sister grabbed a nearby key.

I fumbled for the phone in my pocket as my back slid down the wall while my legs gave out. Eventually I managed to get my phone out as my sight blurred even more. Slowly I managed to hit the emergency number dial and shakily held it to my ear.

"Please state the nature of your emergency?" a woman asked.

"*cough* Help… my sister killed… killed my parents."

The phone went quiet for a moment, "Could you please say that again sir?!"

"*cough spit* My sister ki...killed my our parents…" I looked down at the growing puddle of blood, "Shit… I'm… I'm bleeding out."

"Sir what is your location?!" she asked.

"I don't… I can't… use GPS…" the phone slipped from my hand as my arms went limp and the cold sensation began to spread.

"Sir are you there?!... Please respond… sir… Help is…"

I couldn't tell what was going on anymore as everything slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

It felt like I was floating… I couldn't see anything everything was like a black void. It seemed like I could move around but I couldn't tell if anything was going on.

'Where am I?'

Slowly my thoughts began to wander as memories flashed before me.

'The last thing I remember was my sister trying to kill me… am I dead'

Images flashed by of my sister growing up with me until the final image of her wielding the knife past leaving me back in the void.

I felt numb, 'wait sister I had a… who tried to kill me.'

Scenes of looking in a mirror or pictures of myself flashed before me.

'I am… my name is… who am I.'

Scenes of my parents and siblings past before me.

'My family… mom… dad… brother… sister(s)... who are my family?'

I shivered looking around trying to see anything, 'where am I.'

I tried to remember who I was when another set of memories passed.

'I was born in Atlanta… whats Atlanta?'

Memories of going to school and making friends flew by even quicker then before.

'I went to school… class… where am I.'

I remembered my grandparents cousins...

'I loved my family… who are they…'

'I died… am I alive?'

Slowly I brought my legs to my chest holding them tight.

'What am I… Who... where…'

'HELP ME!'

Barely a moment later a green glowing orb floated before me… It felt warm. Reaching out I pulled it to my chest.

"So Warm."

Slowly not even noticing anything beyond the spreading warmth the orb sank into my chest before some form of energy seemed to pulse throughout my very being like a heartbeat. A ghostly form of a red gauntlet formed around my left arm before fading away.

Slowly I felt at peace the passing of memories coming to an end far to early while some green code seemed to stream everywhere almost like the matrix. Slowly I closed my eyes drifting off once again.

* * *

Moment's of an eternity later I began to feel like my surrounding were pressing in on me… contracting. it felt like forever before my skin felt… fresh air? Then something pinched me hard… OWWW.

I began to cry out while beginning to make out sounds.

"My lady Venelana it's a beautiful healthy girl."

'No lady I'm a man… aren't I… wait who am I?!' I stopped crying while looking around at my surroundings while trying to remember. The room was white and there was a few nurses and doctors in the room.

A nurse wiped me down a bit before wrapping me in a pink blanket before handing me to a brown haired woman on the bed.

"Ah she's beautiful… who's my baby girl. You are you are."

Not even a moment later a man with long red hair barged in.

"Honey are you alright is the baby?!" He asked out of breath while clenching and unclenching his hands.

She sighed tiredly but with a happy smile, "we're both fine. Come say hello to your daughter zeoticus."

He slowly moved forwards smiling as he lifted me out of her arms.

"My you are so cute, my baby girl."

He looked over to the woman...er my mother.

"What shall we name her?"

The woman smiled up at me, "Rias… Rias Gremory"

Not even a second later a screen popped up in front of me.

**CONGRATULATIONS GAMER YOU HAVE BEEN REBORN AND BLESSED BY GAIA!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.1 New life**

The first few weeks were a living hell literally. I couldn't do anything really… I couldn't move my body properly let around move around. Oh God… OUCH! I hate that. But the worst thing… Shiver. Was how disgusting and untrolable my body was as a baby. Eat, sleep and make messes… and the smell oh the horrid smell.

But it wasn't all for nothing I learned a few basic things from my gamer ability and going through my memories.

You could say my memories were a complete mess. Whole chunks were missing while other areas were just the same or at least I believe they were. I don't really know who I had been before this life. You could say I could make out a few details such as as I was male with brown or was it black hair. And my skin was pale… were my eyes blue maybe.

But I knew a few thing were for a fact. I loved Video games, Anime, Light novels, Manga, Playing a viola and Trombone, even scouts when growing up. I could list almost every video game I loved to play but anime and light novels… that would be tough since I knew I had watched more than 300 different series and read half that. Don't get me started on reading works of fanfiction.

Beyond that I still managed to retain most of what I learned going to school and in scouts. What I couldn't remember was many of the events and people from those years… well life and who could remember all that after a few years anyways. Right?! But I knew school should be a breeze to me… well besides history and all this supernatural stuff.

But when I tried to remember who or if I had any family in my past life I was unable to beyond a blurred image or two only being able to make out a knife in it. I might be lucky not knowing or being able to miss them.

Either way I loved my new family! Mamma Venelana is beautiful, kind and caring basically the best mother you could ever hope for. While I don't really know what to think of Papa Zeoticus. He was kind and loved to spoil me when he was around but I've seen him maybe six times since I was born if that.

Now Sirzechs matched perfectly with his character from the light novels and anime which at times was hilarious but otherwise quite disturbing… Siscon he was a total Siscon. I could easily use this to my advantage in the future but otherwise I wouldn't even want to be in the same room as him if I could help it.

Now Grayfia Lucifuge was if anything an amazing woman and even someone I could look up to and Idolize as a role model. But watching when she was strict with my brother well… I wonder if she could be friends with Miya from Sekirei with that mask that seemed to appear when my brother gets in trouble. Oh god the blood, the hissing, is that latin… nope I don't ever want to see that again but I oh so want to learn how to do that.

And Sister Serafall Leviathan well at least I thought of her that way was able to babysit me one time and oh was that fun. And she introduced me to this worlds anime and oh her show. LEVIA-TAN is Awesome I still don't know what Sona's problem is with her sister… well I could understand if I had to spend 24/7 with her but Still LEVIA-TAN!

Now on to my gamer abilities were very basic to understand so far though I was very limited in what I could do in my current state. It was practically a copy of 'The Gamers' abilities but also reminded me of 'Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody' at times. Now my stats, Traits and Skills surprised me but also made me want to cry.

**Name:** Rias Gremory

**Class:** The Gamer

**Level:** 1 | Next Level: 0/300 EXP

**Title:** Gremory Heiress

**HP:** 50/50 | REG. Min: 0.25%

**MP:** 25/25 | REG. Min: 0.25%

**STR:** 20

**STA:** 20

**DEX:** 20

**INT:** 12

**WIS:** 10

**LUK:** 4

**CHA: **5

**Attribut Points: **0

**$:** 0

**Special Status:**

**Sekiryuutei (Passive) [+10 STR,STA, DEX Per Level, +50 HP and MP Per Level]**

**Nemesis: Hakuryuukou (Passive)[Your enemy is the White Dragon Emperor.]**

**Pure Blooded Devil (Passive) [+5 Attribute Points per Level, gains two points in stats AP Spent]**

**Devil Wings [Is allowed to fly]**

**Devil's Temptation (Passive) [+20% to all [Charm] and [Persuade] actions.]**

**Perks:**

**-Blessing of Gaia**

**-Presence of the Red Dragon Emperor**

**-Seduction of the Devil**

**Flaws:**

**SIN'S- Devils are Beings of Sin and succumb to it easier than other races**

**Pride **

**Lust **

**Sloth**

**Gamer's Body**

**Gamer's Body is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop.**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. .**

**After sleep in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

**Gamer's Mind**

**Gamer's Mind is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop.**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows peaceful state of mind.**

**Immunity to psychological status effect.**

**Mental Mapping(Gamer Skill)(Passive)**

**Mental Mapping is a skill that allows the uster to create a map in their mind of any location they enter.**

**-Actively allows the creation of mental maps of locations.**

**-Passively increases WIS by 5.**

**-Passively Allows the user to recall any map created in exacting detail.**

**[Pure Blooded Devil]**

**The bearer of this status is 100% Devil and has no non-Devil Personages in his or her ancestry. This grants their Demonic Magic a bonus of 20% power with -15% DEP(Demonic Enegy Points) cost to all spells. Additionally their body will naturally be far stronger than that of a human from a young age, Starting off with a base of 20 per physical stat. It also bestows the Flaws [Light-Bane] and [Holy Weakness], as well as the Perc [Seduction of the Devil] and the Special Status [Devil's Temptation] upon the holder.**

**[Seduction of the Devil]**

**Devils ar well known for taking on the appearance of handsome men and beguiling females, especially in the case of the succubae and incubate. As such, the holder of this perk has the optional appearance for being seductive for their gender and general appearance, granting them the charisma stat and a further +10 to all [Persuade], [Seduce] and [Charm] actions.**

**[light-bane] (Passive)**

**Created by Lucifer, the first Mao, Devils ar the very antithesis of Angels. They gain power in the darkness and shadows, while the weaker among them lose power in the sunlight. Any who hold this power gain +10 buff to all stats during the night. Additionally, those who are below Level 20 suffer a -20 Debuff to all stats and a -10 debuff to all mental stats during the day, regardless of whether it is sunny or not. Light-type weapons will also be 20% more effective against any Devil, regardless of level.**

**[Holy Weakness] (Passive)**

**The God of the Bible's Holy power is even worse for Devils than Light, attacking their souls as well as their bodies. Should a Devil become injured as a result of Holy-type weaponry, spells r auras, the effects will be 50% more Effective and reduce any healing spell or item's effectiveness by 60%.**

**[Language] (Passive)**

**An ability that all Devils have. All Devils are able to understand and speak any language known to humanity or supernaturals. **

**[Materialise Sacred Gear](LVL MAX) - Locked Till LVL 10**

**Twice Critical Form-**

**The gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor. The prison for Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. The Boosted gear grants its wielder incredible power, but can be overused, destroying the user's body from power overload.**

**-Grants the skill [Boost!] when active.**

**-passively grants the skill [Draconic Charisma] even when dematerialised.**

**-Twice Critical Form restricts the [Boost!] Skill. See [Boost!] Entry for further details.**

**-User is granted an armor value of 50 when the Boosted Gear is Materialised.**

**-User is weak against Anti-Dragon magic and magic items.**

**[Boost!] (LVL 1) **

**The special ability of the Twice Critical and Boosted Gear Sacred Gears. Although the first is seen as weak, it does not pay to underestimate its use.**

**-Doubles the STR,STA,DEX and MP of the user every ten seconds.**

**Currently Boost Limit: N/A**

**-Restriction: Cannot boost more than twice in [Twice Critical Form].**

**-Duration of the Cumulative Boosting: N/A**

**[Draconic Charisma](LVL 1) **

**Dragons are massive creatures, able to do a great many things, one of them being tansformation into other beings. But regardless of what form they take, all dragons have a natural air of charisma about them that draws people to them. As someone who bears a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear, you have inherited a small portion of this charisma.**

**-Automatically adds 5 Charisma each level.**

**-as one who bears the [Boosted Gear], you gain a 50% EXP Boost with this Skill as This is a [Draconic] Skill.**

**[Gaia's Blessing] (Passive) **

**The Titan Goddes of the Earth, Gaia, favours you, granting you the [Gamer's Class]. You also have a marked affinity for the earth, leading to a 15% power increase when using Earth magic.**

**-This perk can not be lost**

**[Presence of the Red Dragon Emperor](Passive) **

**As the host of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, you can occasionally call upon his presence, usually after you become stronger or the [Boosted Gear] evolves. Allows you to Communicate with the Red Dragon Emperor in your dreams. Also grants you a 50% EXP boost to any [Draconic] Skill.**

**-This perk cannot be lost**

**[Observe](LVL 2)**

**A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation.**

Ally my abilities and stats are quite amazing and unexpected. I would have expected to start only with lesser abilities or average stats but it seems like those of the supernatural world surpass humanity even at birth.

* * *

**1 year Later**

This year has been really tough on me… let's just say no one with an adult mind should ever have to live through these first few years EVER. But it wasn't unproductive since I couldn't do much physical activities until recently I concentrated on Observation and any mental ability I could think of.

I was happy with the few skills I gained and even leveled them up a bit. First was meditation since it was the most simple and could Help lead to other Mental abilities. Though it would be time-consuming I basically had all the time in the world unable to do much of anything else.

Meditation made it easy for me to begin to control my emotions and lead to the next mental abilities and exercises I had planned. I then Started on Occlumency to defend the mind. It took some time trying to get it right from what little I knew from the Harry Potter series.

First I used Meditation to calm and clear my mind before forming an image in my mind of a perfect sphere. Then I build layer upon layer of different forms of substance, metal or defence I could think of. First I layered the defence of my mind of Adamantium and vibranium. The net layer was woven carbon fibers followed by Diamond… I put everything I could think of into its layers until the last layer I created an invisible force field thinking of the shields from sci fi series.

I kept the form of my defence in place around my mind until the chime of a pop up startled me. I smiled having gained Occlumency but what surprised me most was that I also gained the ability Mind Palace. I was excited about the prospects of their uses but I soon fell asleep from mental exhaustion.

The next two abilities I wanted were Thought Acceleration and Memory Partition. I didn't know where to really start so going for Thought Acceleration I began to go through every math problem I could think of in my Head. I did this for hours then days until finally the Desired Screen popped up.

Using a combination of Meditation, Thought Acceleration, and the light use of mind Palace I was able to Achieve Memory Partition. An man was i awkward staring at a copy of yourself in your mind. I even had to argue with myself… Let's just say it came to a fight if you could call it that.

**[Observation](LvL 2)**

**[Meditation](LVL 3)**

**[Occlumency](LVL 1)**

**[Math](LVL 4)**

**[Thought Acceleration](LVL 3)**

**[Memory Partition](LVL 1)**

**[Mind Palace](LvL 1)**

But what really excited me was getting my first quest but the quest itself… was lame though I need to learn how to do it anyways.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Learn how to crawl!**

**Rewards: 100 EXP**

**Failure: Try again, self injury**

**Will you Accept this quest?**

**Yes/No**

I accepted it and passed but… let's just say it was Awkward. But the greatest part was I finally had the ability to get around eventually having my Family try to find me with games of hide and go seek.

The Second quest I got was quite obvious.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Learn how to Walk!**

**Rewards: 100 EXP**

**Failure: Try again, self injury**

**Will you Accept this quest?**

**Yes/No**

Learning to walk seemed easy when thinking about it but oh was I wrong. To learn to Walk I also needed to learn how to Balance. But this new body made it difficult for me. It took me almost two months to learn how to walk after Crawling.

Finally able to walk around I could finally get around the house without to much help. What was even better was all the pranks and games I could pull.

I loved playing tag and Hide and go seek but the most fun I had was when I had half of the family and servants chasing me around the house. Oh how I scared them when they found me climbing shelves and other objects. One night they searched for hours and found me sitting on the roof just outside my window. That wa the first time I saw my family disheveled and frantic… it would not be the last.

I even to tried to teach myself magic or the basics of it. I was able to sneak out to the gardens where I thought about what I should do. Magic for Devils in the DXD verse was driven by imagination and Will power. Imagination to use and create anyspell imaginable without words while will power was needed to work and materialized.

So I imagined fire going through all the things I knew about it and had seen in movies or animes. Then I willed it to exist soon I had a ball of blue flames that didn't burn me in the palm of my hand. Not knowing if it had worked I picked up a leaf and put it into the flames where it burned instantly.

Not knowing what to do with the fire I tossed it towards the pond. And I missed by a few feet setting fire to some of my mother's favorite flowers. Grayfia quickly put it out having been watching me from a distance for some time now. Both Grayfia and Mother brought out their versions of the Miya's Hannya mask. I wouldn't leave my room for days after that.

And my latest quest and ability is One I have wanted for a long time.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**Learn how to Talk!**

**Rewards: 100 EXP**

**Failure: Try again**

**Will you Accept this quest?**

**Yes/No**

I did everything I could to learn how to talk. But all that would come out like usual was Babbling. Even worse was that My mother, Grayfia and the servants loved to pinch my cheeks after each try. By the end of the day by cheeks were always red and swollen from all the pinching. I began to curse the existence of fingers those days.

But finally while I was hidden away in my room I was able to speech my first words. Practicing for a while I got most of them before dinner. I wanted to surprise everyone and possibly pull a prank.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**Learn how to Talk!**

**You have Leveled up!**

I loved everyone in my family but I had seen how they had all been fighting over who I should say my first words to. There was my brother who I wanted to play a prank on. Then there was my beautiful mother that I had come to love. But most of all on the pedestal that I would always worship is Serafall Leviathan.

She brought me Gifts ranging from sweets to my beloved Teddies(Teddy bear) and even took me out of the house on adventures. She even took me flying and to meet my first friend Sona. But the greatest thing she brought me was anime… ANIME! I loved my anime growing up and she brought it back. Some would even say I was an Otaku.

So sitting down to dinner with Serafall visiting us. While I finished my meal in my high chair I decided it was time.

"Levia-tan what's the anime you brought this time?!"

Everyone at the table actually froze at this with everyone in the rom falling silent for over a minute.

Father could only stare at me like I had grown another head. Mother was slack jaw shocked before it turned into a smile. Brother seemed to vanish before I spotted him in a corner giving of a miasma cloud of depression while crying Crocodile tears. Grayfia sat still as a statue staring at me with glazed over eyes.

When I finally turned to serafall I was engulfed in a hug, "Rias Said my name first! Rias said my name first! I told you Sirzechs she loved me more. I have all the anime you could wish for Ria!"

I couldn't even make out what she said as the nice soft pillows were smothering me to death and I would actually been fine with that. The one that managed to save me from the Pillowy embrace was my mother who pulled my out of Sarafalls embrace.

"Ria are you alright?!" she said worriedly.

"I'm ok Mama!" I smiled up at her receiving a bright smile in return.

Slowly my mother turned to Serafall and gave off a killing intent that everyone in the room could feel.

**You have gained the ability [Detect Bloodthirst]!**

"Sera dear since you stole my daughters first words from me. I think you need to make it up to me…"

Mother set me in my high chair before dragging Sera away by her ear. I Barely noticed my brother slowly walk over with a creepy smile.

"Can you say Onii-chan?!"

The look on his face scared me so I screamed finally waking both father and Grayfia from their stupper.

* * *

**Chapter 1.1 Starting School… Meeting the children of the Pillars**

**Year 1996**

The last four years have been great though I couldn't do to much as a toddler but I'm finally able to start doing things I've wanted to for a long time. I've been practising anything I could could get my hands on or tutered on. One of the only things I couldn't practice yet was using the sword… maybe in another year or so. Best of all I finally unlocked my boosted gear though I did my best to not let my family see it.

Ddraig is amazing! When I finally got to meet him the first time in my inner world while I slept. He was HUUUGE though not as big as other dragons I've heard of *cough* Great Red, Ophis *Cough cough*

"**So your my partner… a pure blooded devil… how?!" Ddraig said while staring down at me.**

I could only look up at him in shock for a few minutes before I smiled and Curtsied, "I am so happy we could finally meet Ddraig. I am Rias Gremory Heiress of the Gremory Clan of the 72 pillars." I was feeling giddy.

"**It's a pleasure but how are you my partner… did you remove me from them?!" he growled at the end.**

I shivered at the aura of intimidation and bloodlust that was released, "No Ddraig I didn't do anything… Have… have you heard of reincarnation?"

"**Hmm yes though a true reincarnation is rare the closest I can think of are those of the hero faction." He said while lowering his head down to inspect me more.**

I took a deep steady breath, "Then let me tell you a bit about myself…"

So I told him everything I new about my past life and how I knew of this world. How I knew I had died with only a flash of a knife really being the only thing I could make out of it. I included everything I could remember of the void and the new start of this life.

"That's all of what I know or could think of Ddraig." I said as I hovered in the air by manipulating the Idea of my inner world.

"**How interesting you are my new partner. An incomplete wipe of a soul and reincarnation. It's almost unheard of but still possible. At least I didn't end up with this Issei character you mentioned." he visibly shivered… "Oppai dragon… Nope not going to even think about it.**

I flew up gaining his attention again as I felt the first signs of waking up, "Ddraig can… can I hug you?"

**Ddraig visibly froze at that with raised eyebrows, "umm sure kid… why…"**

I rushed forwards hugging his neck, "I'm so happy to meet you Ddraig...mmmm so warm… so familiar…" I stayed like that a moment noticing my fading form, "Talk to later Ddraig."

**He smiled briefly, "I'll always be here partner.**

After meeting Ddraig began training with Mother and Onii-san… he finally got me to say it*Shiver*. In the use of our family heritage from the Bael line the Power of Destruction. You should have seen their faces when i manifested a marble sized orb of the Destructive energy… which lead to me blowing out a hole in the side of the house… we had to move training locations after that.

I was a fast learner that my family bragged about me being a Genius. What I got from it was they were not very imaginative or creative about what they could do though on the bright side none are really lacking in will power. Most but not all of the last few generations stole their skills or you could say were influenced by the creative side of humanity.

I got loads of ideas that I could implement. Some that I've already started on have left my family dumbstruck or shocked no one thought of it before. Yeah i felt sorry for Devil kind though Ajuka seems to have plenty of creativity.

They only stopped bragging about it every few minutes when we got word that Sairaorg Bael has not manifested the Baels Power of destruction. I tried to cheer him up at the family gatherings after that.

My favorite form of magic beyond my family's magic… Really who wouldn't want the ability to destroy anything with the power of destruction… it's addicting. Anyways back to my favorite magic FIRE! I loved the things I could do with fire. Warm up water… Burn things. Cook food… BURN things. Create light shows… BURN THINGS! Yeah I'm now considered to be the family pyromaniac… it's gotten me into plenty of trouble, poor old garden.

But I've also work on other forms of magic Earth for my earth affinity thanks to Gaia. Water and Ice Levia-tan and Sona helped me where they could getting me to even level up the skills. They for some reason got it into their heads that I got their bloodline abilities for some reason.

Anyways today I'll be starting school but that's not all. I'll will also be receiving my Evil pieces along with the rest of my generations Pure-blooded devils. It also seemed kind of unfair that we received them so easily while the reincarnated or mixed blood devils have to earn them. Still I was excited that I could finally begin to search for Peerage members soon.

"Rias Calm down." My mother tried to calm me while pulling me down from flying around the room.

"But mommm. I get my pieces today!" I whined.

"That may be but we can still lock them away." my mother said with a stern look.

"No no I'll behave just don't take them away!" I cried going all puppy eyed.

"That will not work on me dear… now behave yourself." she sighed.

So I sat there talking to Ddraig while having my Mental partition copy's of myself begin working on detailing out future plans and practising my mental skills. What brought me out of it was my brother pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't… BREATH!" I gasped out.

"I can't believe it my little Ria is going to school!" he began to twirl me about.

Grayfia smacked him on the back of his head, "Let her go dear she cant breath."

"Onii-san… it hurts… I hate you!" I whined looking up at him with the best my teary puppy eyes could give him.

"Sorry RIA! I'll do anything just don't hate me please! Forgive ME!" He hugged me again.

"Anything?" I asked while rocking back and forth.

"Yes ONII-San will do anything!" he begged.

"Ok I'll tell you after my first day at school." I smiled up at him.

Grayfia only covered her face with her hand while shaking her head at my brothers naivety and knowing I was planning something. She hoped it wouldn't bring anymore problems.

Finally mamma and Papa came back into the room and headed out by teleporting to the school grounds. There was a massive old campus with building architecture mix and matching from different cultures and eras as it was expanded upon. It was said that this was even one of the original Satans manor or palace at one time or another.

But looking around further I spotted Sona and serafall Leviathan with their family who headed this way. As they neared ran to jump in Sera's arms for a hug.

"Levia-Tan I missed you!" I hugged her tightly.

"Ria missed you tooooo!" she said while rubbing her cheek against mine.

Sona sighed while pinching her nose, "Really now you guys were messing around together yesterday."

We just turned our heads towards her and stuck out our tongues. For the last year Sera has been trying to get us to act as magical girls. Sona like usual tried to stay out of it and be as serious as possible. While I on the other hand went with it because it was fun and I let myself go from all the training and leveling I could… and man was it hard leveling up as a toddler with no hand eye coordination or proper balance yet.

Mother soon came over, "come on now you don't want to be late do you?"

"No mama! Lets GO!" while starting to fly again.

Mother grabbed me and set me on the ground while giving me that stare. I was cowed into submission… shiver not the mask please.

We quickly made our way to the Satan's academy courtyard near the gymnasium… or is it a coliseum? I couldn't tell yet without going inside possibly its both.

Soon the Satan's and some of the campus staff walked up while we sat in rows of chairs that had been set up. They began to give their speeches about the new school year and welcoming the new students… I just blocked it out until they began calling family names going down in rank. I waited and watched as they touched the monument while giving off some demonic energy.

Finally when they called my name I stood up while mother patted my back comferating in passing. Slowly I made my way up to the monument at the center of the courtyard where the four Satans stood waiting. My Brother and Sera smiled while they motioned me forward to set my hand on the monument and give it some of my demonic energy into it.

Looking at the monument you could tell a lot of work had been put into it as it depicted the publicly known history of the devils and the creation of the Peerage system. It was black and white with a metal inlay that seemed to change color looking like gold or silver before changing to another. While a large crystal was set in at the top.

Slowly I set my hand on the pedestal that wrapped around the monument with a chess board pattern to it. I began to push my demonic energy into it feeling as they connected to 16 pieces. I got an idea so I steadily began pumping more and more energy into it causing me to sweat and feel fatigued but I pressed on as the monument actually began to glow entirely instead of just the pedestal and crystal at the top of the monument.

A moment later I felt a piece enter my body… a king's piece leading to a screen to pop up.

**Congratulations!**

**You have gained your Evil Pieces!**

**King piece has been bound by Ajuka Beelzebub!**

**-limiters placed to only lift when user has grown to a stable levels**

**-ability multiplier(x10-100) has been sealed by order of the Satans (damaged to overcharged Demonic energy)**

**-Linked to rest of Evil pieces**

Turning off the screens I watched as my remaining Pieces seemed to materialize out of the Pedestal almost black but glowing a deep crimson while half of them were flashing brightly before settling back to matching the rest in color but with crimson pulsing veins of energy running through them. They must be mutated pieces I thought to myself.

Slowly I picked them up one by one and put them into a special bag my Mother, Grayfia, and Sera help me make for them. They felt warm to the touch and almost gave me a feeling of peering with happiness… are they sentient?!

Sera rested her hand on my shoulder with a worried look before nodding for me to head back to my seat. I slowly made my way back as another kid was called up. Sitting down I rested my head against my mother's shoulder as she combed her fingers through my hair.

After the ceremony we made our way off to find our classrooms and store our supplies away. It was fun hanging out with my family, Sera and Sona. But somebody creeped me out staring and following us around… Riser Phenex watched me with a sickening look. It got to the point where I uncomfertingly hid behind mother and Grayfia.

Mother mentioned it worriedly to Papa hopping the kid wouldn't cause a future problem. So he went over to talk with Lord Phenex with Lady Phenex soon joining them. They kept talking for a while until Riser whispered something into his mother's ear while she held little sleeping Ravel.

Soon after Riser left Lady phenex mentioned something to Papa and lord phenex stunning them for a moment before nodding while beginning to have excited looks. After half an hour he came back and talked to mother. I managed to hear an aphered arranged marriage proposal… mother and Grayfia looked shocked brother only nodded. While I felt sick to my stomach and went deathly pale before running off to find Sera and Sona.

I stayed with them a while until mother found us. She only gave me a sad look before taking me back to the rest of the family and teleported home. Before brother would leave or being sent to my room I pulled him aside.

"Brother you remember how you said you would do anything?" I asked while fidgeting around.

He smiled down while nodding, "yes."

I slipped out a sheet of paper, "Could you possibly get me a few of these items?"

He took it while unfolding it, "I'll do the best I can Ria."

I skipped away to my room and he began to read.

-Killing Stone (殺生石, Sesshō-seki)

-A Fragment of the City Sheba

-Excalibur fragment or its scabbard

-Something of Medusa's… possibly her head

The list went on and on eventually beginning to list anime related Items like gundam models, manga, anime videos and movies, even games. Honestly he didn't know what to do but he did promise her…

I just continued on up to my room before looking down at my Evil pieces before I began to giggle… then laugh… which turned into the evil laughter you could her from villains in works of fiction.

**Name:** Rias Gremory

**Class:** The Gamer

**Level:** 20 | Next Level: 650/6,000 EXP (Lol thought of doubling required exp for each level… would be at 157,286,400 I believe)

**Age:** 5

**Title:** Gremory Heiress

**HP:** 2,000/2,000 | REG. Min: 5%

**MP:** 4,000/4,000 | REG. Min: 5%

**STR:** 215

**STA:** 215

**DEX:** 215

**INT:** 81

**WIS:** 79

**LUK:** 71

**CHA: **100

**Attribute Points: **0

**$:** 0

**Peerage:**

**Queen:N/A**

**Bishop:N/A**

**Bishop:N/A**

**Knight:N/A**

**Knight:N/A**

**Rook:N/A**

**Rook:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Special Status:**

**Sekiryuutei (Passive) [+10 STR,STA, DEX Per Level, +50 HP and MP Per Level]**

**Nemesis: Hakuryuukou (Passive)[Your enemy is the White Dragon Emperor.]**

**Pure Blooded Devil (Passive) [+5 Attribute Points per Level, gains two points in stats AP Spent]**

**Devil Wings [Is allowed to fly]**

**Devil's Temptation (Passive) [+20% to all [Charm] and [Persuade] actions.]**

**Perks:**

**-Blessing of Gaia**

**-Presence of the Red Dragon Emperor**

**-Seduction of the Devil**

**Flaws:**

**SIN'S- Devils are Beings of Sin and succumb to it easier than other races**

**Pride **

**Lust **

**Sloth**

**Gamer's Body**

**Gamer's Body is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop.**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. .**

**After sleep in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

**Gamer's Mind**

**Gamer's Mind is a skill that already obtained and maxed since Gamer ability starting to develop.**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through.**

**Allows peaceful state of mind.**

**Immunity to psychological status effect.**

**Mental Mapping(Gamer Skill)(Passive)**

**Mental Mapping is a skill that allows the uster to create a map in their mind of any location they enter.**

**-Actively allows the creation of mental maps of locations.**

**-Passively increases WIS by 5.**

**-Passively Allows the user to recall any map created in exacting detail.**

**[Pure Blooded Devil]**

**The bearer of this status is 100% Devil and has no non-Devil Personages in his or her ancestry. This grants their Demonic Magic a bonus of 20% power with -15% DEP(Demonic Energy Points) cost to all spells. Additionally their body will naturally be far stronger than that of a human from a young age, Starting off with a base of 20 per physical stat. It also bestows the Flaws [Light-Bane] and [Holy Weakness], as well as the Perc [Seduction of the Devil] and the Special Status [Devil's Temptation] upon the holder.**

**[Seduction of the Devil]**

**Devils ar well known for taking on the appearance of handsome men and beguiling females, especially in the case of the succubae and incubate. As such, the holder of this perk has the optional appearance for being seductive for their gender and general appearance, granting them the charisma stat and a further +10 to all [Persuade], [Seduce] and [Charm] actions.**

**[light-bane] (Passive)**

**Created by Lucifer, the first Mao, Devils ar the very antithesis of Angels. They gain power in the darkness and shadows, while the weaker among them lose power in the sunlight. Any who hold this power gain +10 buff to all stats during the night. Additionally, those who are below Level 20 suffer a -20 Debuff to all stats and a -10 debuff to all mental stats during the day, regardless of whether it is sunny or not. Light-type weapons will also be 20% more effective against any Devil, regardless of level.**

**[Holy Weakness] (Passive)**

**The God of the Bible's Holy power is even worse for Devils than Light, attacking their souls as well as their bodies. Should a Devil become injured as a result of Holy-type weaponry, spells r auras, the effects will be 50% more Effective and reduce any healing spell or item's effectiveness by 60%.**

**[Language] (Passive)**

**An ability that all Devils have. All Devils are able to understand and speak any language known to humanity or supernaturals. **

**[Power of Destruction] (LVL 4)**

**An ability inherited through the Bael family(Inherited through mother's line). Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy, that grants its users great explosive power and can completely annihilate things when used.**

**Destruction Bullet (LVL 1)**

**Low amount of Compressed Power of Destruction into a marble like form.**

**Can fire one at a time but requires precise aiming**

**Extinguished Star (LVL 3)**

**compresses large amounts of Power of Destruction into one giant sphere that is able to eliminate anything in its path**

**while the giant sphere is slow, it also possesses a strong power of attraction capable of pulling enemies present in its effective field, into it.**

**Annihilation Wave (LVL 5) (LOCKED)**

**A mass of Compressed Power of Destruction in a arc/slash like form**

**None compressed and uncontrolled form is like a tidal wave when overpowered**

**Ruin The Extinct (LVL 8) (LOCKED)**

**compresses users Power of Destruction into small spheres that are able to eliminate anything without a trace**

**able to freely maneuver these spheres and is capable of bypassing enemy defenses to destroy specific targets.**

**Aura of Destruction (LVL 10/MAX) (LOCKED)**

**Users true Demonic form where their body transforms into a condensed Power of Destruction in the form of a human-shaped aura**

**In this form, the Power of Destruction spreads explosively and involuntarily, without it being in users command or control.**

**[Demonic Power Growth]**

**The Gremory family have been known to have Superior control and stamina when using Demonic power. (Inherited through Fathers Line)**

**Full control of one's demonic Power**

**[+25 to basic Demonic/MP per level]**

**[Teleport] (LVL 3)**

**An ability that Most Devils have access to with minor variations for each of the Pillar families. **

**[Earth Magic](LVL 3)**

**[Fire Magic] (LVL 4)**

**[Water Magic](LVL 2)**

**[Ice Magic](LVL 2)**

**[Materialise Sacred Gear](LVL MAX) **

**Twice Critical Form-**

**The gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor. The prison for Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon. The Boosted gear grants its wielder incredible power, but can be overused, destroying the user's body from power overload.**

**-Grants the skill [Boost!] when active.**

**-passively grants the skill [Draconic Charisma] even when dematerialised.**

**-Twice Critical Form restricts the [Boost!] Skill. See [Boost!] Entry for further details.**

**-User is granted an armor value of 50 when the Boosted Gear is Materialised.**

**-User is weak against Anti-Dragon magic and magic items.**

**[Boost!] (LVL 3) **

**The special ability of the Twice Critical and Boosted Gear Sacred Gears. Although the first is seen as weak, it does not pay to underestimate its use.**

**-Doubles the STR,STA,DEX and MP of the user every ten seconds.**

**Currently Boost Limit: N/A**

**-Restriction: Cannot boost more than twice in [Twice Critical Form].**

**-Duration of the Cumulative Boosting: 20 min**

**[Draconic Charisma](LVL 3) **

**Dragons are massive creatures, able to do a great many things, one of them being transformation into other beings. But regardless of what form they take, all dragons have a natural air of charisma about them that draws people to them. As someone who bears a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear, you have inherited a small portion of this charisma.**

**-Automatically adds 5 Charisma each level.**

**-as one who bears the [Boosted Gear], you gain a 50% EXP Boost with this Skill as This is a [Draconic] Skill.**

**[Gaia's Blessing] (Passive) **

**The Titan Goddess of the Earth, Gaia, favours you, granting you the [Gamer's Class]. You also have a marked affinity for the earth, leading to a 15% power increase when using Earth magic.**

**-This perk can not be lost**

**[Presence of the Red Dragon Emperor](Passive) **

**As the host of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, you can occasionally call upon his presence, usually after you become stronger or the [Boosted Gear] evolves. Allows you to Communicate with the Red Dragon Emperor in your dreams. Also grants you a 50% EXP boost to any [Draconic] Skill.**

**-This perk cannot be lost**

**[power strike](LVL 2)**

**A skill that allows the user to strike the target with strong force. Power Strike is obtained after striking an object with strong force.**

**Increase 15% critical rate.**

**Increase 50% attack damage.**

**[Hand to Hand Combat](LVL 2)**

**Unarmed combat usually without a weapon besides minor use of Melee weapons. (was first used to describe/referred to engagement by combatants on the battlefield)**

**[Martial Arts](LVL 1)**

**[Physical Endurance](LVL 3)**

**[Stealth](LVL 6)**

**[Observe](LVL 5)**

**A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation.**

**[Meditation(Combat Meditation](LVL 4)**

**Ability to center and calm one's mind. Has a bonus effect of temporarily boosting ability to regenerate MP/KI/ Demonic Energy.**

**-10% boost in MP regen while meditating and lasts 10 minutes after ending skill**

**[Occlumency](LVL 2)**

**The ability to defend one's mind from foreign intrusion and control.**

**[Thought Acceleration](LVL 5)**

**The ability to accelerate one's thought process - "or in computer terms overclocking"**

**[Memory Partition](LVL 4)**

**Ability to mentally multitask or thought strands. Those who master the abitie almost seem to have multiple minds working together.(Was not sure what to do for this one)**

**[Mind Palace](LvL 4)**

**The ability to organize one's mind. Those who master this ability form an inner world within one's mind. The mastery of this ability may generate the [Reality Marble] ability.**

**[Detect Bloodlust](LVL 7)**

**[Math](LVL 6)**

**The basic ability to solve math problems and implement them in life.**

**[Reading](LVL 4)**

**The basic ability to Read the written word.**

**[Writing](LVL 4)**

**The basic ability write.**

**[Planning](LVL 3)**

**The basic ability to plan out Ideas and solve problems.**

**[Problem Solving](LVL 3)**

**The basic ability to solve problems.**

**[Crafting](LVL 3)**

**The basic skill to create something.**

**[Drawing](LVL 4)**

**The basic skill of art. a form of visual art in which a person uses various drawing instruments to mark paper or another two-dimensional medium.**

**[Painting](LVL 1)**

**A basic skill of art. the practice of applying paint, pigment, color or other medium to a solid surface.**

**[Computer skills](LVL 1)**

**The ability to use a computer and its software.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.3 Heading off to find a Queen... let the 4th Grail War Begin!**

**Year 1997**

It's been just over a year since I started school. You could say it's been fun but a few things have made hate its mere existence. The good things are I've made a few friends but both Sona and my cousin Sairaorg Bael. Following that I've been the top of my class and have already studied years ahead.

Some Teachers along with Father and my brother wanted me to skip years ahead for their own reasons but my Mother, Grayfia, and Sera all put a stop to it. I was very grateful to them so that I could spend my time doing other things and actually have fun being a child again. Plus this would let me grind my Gamer ability and prepare more for the future.

Though that was the only real good things about the last year with school. The things that made me despise it… *Shiver*. The things I could stand and possibly ignore was the old satan's factions kids, and how everyone mostly treated me poorly or positively.

But the worst of it was when my father summoned me to his office for the first time. He decided it was time for me to learn how to act as a proper heiress of the Gremory Family. I was told that I would be starting these lessons with tutors and Mother but the worst was when he pulled a signed sheet out.

Father had made a deal with the Phenex family ending with an arranged marriage contract between me and Riser. It made me sick just thinking about it but come to think about it is seemed like things were still following cannon to some degree even if I have set things off track since the very beginning.

Now Riser Phenex was worse than even the series depicts him. First is that he is 4 years older then me so that makes him 10 or wait he just turned 11. *Shiver* I was forced to go to his Birthday… He kept giving me disgusting and creepy looks while also trying to touch me*Shiver*. I eventually ended up getting sick with my angry mother taking Sona and I home… I wish I could have seen what Sera did to him as we left.

Besides that there are many things that were even worse. One he is a disgusting slob, a moron ranked at the bottom of his class who was even held back two years. He believes everything should be his way and it seems everyone lets him have it his way at least most of the time. You could even say he thought of himself as Go… Satan's gift to the world. He even has His queen Yubelluna, Bishop Miahae, Knight Siris, and possibly even his Rook Isabela now that I think of it. who have all been caught in compromising positions around campus and who knows where else.

Yeah no I don't plan to marry anyone beyond the one or those who I choose. So to get there I have already set my plans into motion. I've been Working myself like crazy to level and improve myself to the point has even worried my family. But at least I've been increasing my Level and stats.

**Name:** Rias Gremory

**Class:** The Gamer

**Level:** 32 | Next Level: 6,800/9,600 EXP

**Age:** 6

**Title:** Gremory Heiress

**HP:** 4,000/4,000 | REG. Min: 8%

**MP:** 10,000/10,000 | REG. Min: 8%

**STR:** 330

**STA:** 330

**DEX:** 330

**INT:** 133

**WIS:** 129

**LUK:** 121

**CHA: **100

**Attribute Points: **0

**$:**

$378.83

£42,311.33

**Peerage:**

**Queen: Tamamo-no-nae (Nine) **

**Bishop:N/A**

**Bishop:N/A**

**Knight:N/A**

**Knight:N/A**

**Rook:N/A**

**Rook:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Pawn:N/A**

**Special Status:**

**Sekiryuutei (Passive) [+10 STR,STA, DEX Per Level, +50 HP and MP Per Level]**

**Nemesis: Hakuryuukou (Passive)[Your enemy is the White Dragon Emperor.]**

**Pure Blooded Devil (Passive) [+5 Attribute Points per Level, gains two points in stats AP Spent]**

**Devil Wings [Is allowed to fly]**

**Devil's Temptation (Passive) [+20% to all [Charm] and [Persuade] actions.]**

**Perks:**

**-Blessing of Gaia**

**-Presence of the Red Dragon Emperor**

**-Seduction of the Devil**

**Flaws:**

**SIN'S- Devils are Beings of Sin and succumb to it easier than other races**

**Pride **

**Lust **

**Sloth**

I was amazed and also nervous looking over my stats. I was OP to the extreme for my age but I believe there are beings out there in the universe that were far stronger than me at birth, such as X-Men's Phoenix was just one off the top of my head… The gods and Titans could be another. I've actually had to hold back and hide my strength to keep it secrete and to not to harm my family and friends.

Sona the most intelligent of our generation… Sadly if I didn't care and actually meant to win a chess game Sona could never beat me, I even have memorized whole Libraries of information due to my mental skills. Sairaorg Bael has started to earn the title strongest of our generation which is almost true. If I didn't hold myself back I would be able to knock him out in one hit while also probably breaking something.

Point wise I was around 100 or so ahead of him but the rest of the class was about a third my points max. I was still given a title or titles like the others. I was the Prodigy Genius with unlimited potential but they also began to call me Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, or Princess of Destruction.

But none of the matters right now as today I move on to the next Faze of my plans. My brother has finally given me a number of the things I've asked for that would be good summoning catalysts. So today after school I'll make my move to gain my Queen and possibly other pieces for my Peerage.

'**Partner are you sure about this? You may not survive let alone come back from this!' Ddraig asked worriedly once again.**

'Yes Ddraig I plan to go through with it. I know the risks besides I'm going to be using the Ley lines energy to do this so don't worry.' I sighed while looking out the class room window.

'**But that's why I'm worried. Using the ley lines energy could kill you or at minimal harm you even damaging your ability to use magic. If you survive that you could get stuck in the dimensional gap to be erased or lost in the multiverse.' Ddraig growled.**

"Rias could you answer…" a man's voice said from the classroom only to be ignored.

'Ddraig I've been over this I've leveled my magic skills and teleportation enough that it should work. And besides I'm not going to have the leylines energy run through me only direct it.' I tapped my pencil against my chin ignoring the teacher calling my name.

I briefly felt a killing intent from the front of the room so I raised a defensive magical barrier only to block a piece of chalk that had been thrown at me.

"Now that I've got your attention could you please answer the question." the Teacher said with irritation.

"62." I said before looking back out the window.

"And how did you get that answer?!" He growled out in anger.

I just waved my hand at the front of the classroom to have the chalk begin to write the whole problem out on the board.

'**Partner i'm just worried about you.'**

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, 'I know Ddraig.'

The teacher checked the problem before mumbling to himself just as the class bell rang.

The Teacher sighed, "Class dismissed have a good day."

Sona finished packing her things before heading my way, "you really should pay attention in class. You don't want to have another parent teacher conference again do you."

I sighed remembering the last time, "NO but I already know everything their currently teaching us."

Sona gave me one of her famous stares while pushing up her glasses, "really then why didn't you take the chance to skip grades?"

I laughed while smiling at her, "I didn't want to leave you guys. Besides school isn't just about learning what their teaching. It's also the time for us to make lasting relationships and work on social skills. And father and the others might try to push for an earlier wedding."

Sona was shocked for a moment before she covered her eyes with her hand, "You know we could skip grades together right?"

I just stared at her for a moment, "Can't leave behind Sairaorg now can we."

Sona actually blushed at that, "No we have to keep this trio together."

I only nodded finishing up packing my bag, "Besides Sairaorg said he might be getting his queen soon."

Sona nodded, "Yes Kuisha Abaddon If I remember correctly. Isn't she a year ahead of us?"

I thought for a moment, "yes she's a year ahead of us and seems to have a crush on my cousin."

Sona sputtered, "What?!"

I just nodded to myself, "Yep though he's to dense to see it… and probably too young to even think about it."

Sona seemed to be lost in a daze, "Well Sona we should head home already. Schools over."

Sona only nodded before stumbling towards the door. I followed her out laughing before heading my own way. I snuck around back and out the schools barrier to dodge Grayfia or mother who usually waited at the entrance.

Teleporting I arrived at the mountain were the Ruins of Connection were located. From my studies in the Gremory Sitiri and Satan Libraries it was a location where the underworld's version of the leylines had a major convergence point.

Flying into the final room I summoned my teleportation circle. Slowly I connected it directly to the ley lines before creating more and more layers until it filled most of the room's floor. As it neared completion the doors flew open as the four Satans ran in Grayfia right behind them.

As the Circle became blinding I smiled towards them, "See you in a while Onii-chan, Levia-tan. I'm going on an Adventure!"

They all screamed my name trying to race towards my on foot or flying as the circle activated.

Soon I could see once again I found myself on a bridge at night in a familiar city, "I made it Fuyuki City." slowly I flew up into the air to.

It took me a while to find my way to Ryuudou Temple. I landed outside the gate before walking in casting spells left and right to hide my presence. heading the center of the courtyard I began preparations for the summoning circle. Basing it off my family crest and what I knew of the summoning circles from the Fate series.

Stepping back I placed my different catalysts around the circle…

A fragment of the Killing Stone (殺生石, Sesshō-seki)

A Fragment of the City Sheba temple

A fragment of the round table

A fragment of petrified Medusa's snake hair tendrils

Medea's ritual knife Rule Breaker

Taking a moment I reread my incantation I came up with having reviewed what I knew. After a moment I burned the piece of paper before beginning to chant as the light slowly grew from the circle.

Silver and Steel, the Essence.

Stone and the Archduke of contracts, the Foundation.

And for the Ancestor, The Eternal companion of my Soul,

Red Dragon Emperor of Domination - Ddraig!

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road leading to the kingdom.

Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.

Repeat five times.

But when each is filled, destroy it.

Set.

Heed my words.

An oath shall be sworn here.

I shall attain all the virtues of Heaven.

I Shall Have dominion over all evils of Hell.

From the Seventh Heaven, clad in the three great words of power,

come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!

As I finished I felt a burning sensation in my hand were the crestes formed. As the light blinded me and smoke filled the courtyard. After a moment I heard a voice.

The voice vibrated with excitement, "Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb HUBBY!"

She froze for a moment in confusion staring down at me, "Um... you are my Husband(Master)... right?"

I smiled up with sparkly eyes at Tamamo-no-mae, "WAIFU!"

I jumped up and hugged her receiving a hug back, "HUBBY!"

Being set back down I held my arms behind my back while shifting nervously, "Umm… Tama-chan would you like… Would you like to be my queen!"

She hugged me tight against her, "I'll be anything you want."

"Please set me down a moment," I asked.

After setting me down I took out my Queen evil piece.

"Tama-chan will you stay by my side forever and ever?"

"I will Hubby(Master)!" she said happily.

I placed the piece against her chest and charged it with demonic energy as it sank in not noticing the summoning circle beginning to glow again, "With this, I make you my queen."

Barely a moment later we were blinded by a bright light.

"Servent Castor/Avenger has answered your call. Are you my master?" two voices said.

"EEEHHH!" we dumbly stared at Gorgan(Medusa) and The Queen of Sheba kneeling before us.

"NO! Not more competition!" my queen cried out.

* * *

**A/N:**

I've been working on a story or two over at "Sufficient Velocity". Starting to write again I hope to begin picking up a few of my stories were I left off with them or possibly starting over. sorry about my other stories I just have been busy, tired, wanting to do other things - when working I want to write when getting off I want to rest or do something else... though I do have more time then I use to.

For this story, I'm posting chapter's over on Sufficient Velocity before I Will post the arc or set of chapters as one here on .

Please reply, favorite and leave comments. It keeps me writing... though the flames, Hate, and etc. sometimes make me want to stop or just give up.


	2. Interlude

WARNING HAS NOT BEEN BETA READ!

Summary: A young man murdered with his family by enraged sister going through a psychotic break. Bleeding out and dying he did not know what to expect in death until he finds himself reincarnated as Rias Gremory and what's with these game like screen pop ups.

Chapter 2.X Interlude

Year 1997 (DXD) - (Year 1995 Nasuverse)

Sirzechs Lucifer could only watched as precious little sister vanished from the strange magic circle. He couldn't reach her… his precious Ria, "RIAS!

Sirzechs could only stand there as Sera ran forward looking everywhere, "Ria-Tan… Ria-Tan please! Where are you?! This isn't funny, RIA!" Sera continued to look around the room eyes returning to the center of the room.

Ajuka stood there a moment before looking over the magic circle mumbling to himself, "hmm what's this… based on teleportation… more complexe… powered by laylines…. Hmmm… brilliant!"

Sirzech grabbed his shoulder before turning him around to face him, "What is it? What did you find?!"

Sera Quickly joined them rubbing her hands together with worry. Falbium just seemed lost and not as interested as the others while yawning.

Ajuka rubbed his chin, "Well from what I can get from the circles… Screen burn or ghost image if you will is based off of a teleportation circle." he pointed towards the center.

Sirzech shook him by his shoulders, "Where does it go?!"

Ajuka pulled Sirzechs arms off him while barely noticing Sera's impatience, "give me a moment the circle is complex and the image and not completely here, and what is is blurred out scorch marks. Now there seem to be safeties in place… It drew energy from the local ley lines. Ah there it is the coordinates were set for a city in japan. Fuyuki City to be precise though…"

Barely a second later Sirzech, Grayfia and Sera teleported away.

"It seems… Oh brilliant an alternate reality version of Fuyuki city. Sirzech…" Ajuka turned just noticing at the teleportation circles finished fading away. "Great… Well this gives me something else to study.

[DXD] - Fuyuki City

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Sera appeared over a Red Bridge. Sirzechs and Sera looked like they were about to run off while Grayfia took everything in. as the other two began to charge off Grayfia stopped them.

"Calm yourselves running off would achieve anything." Grayfia said with a broken strict toune.

Sirzech began to growl in anger, "How can you say that! Ria has bareilly left the house let alone visited Earth(was not sure what to say otherwise would have said human world.). Who knows what could have happened to her!"

Sera sighed, "She's right you know. We need to keep a clear mind and search."

Sirzech pinched his nose trying to hold back his anger and fear, "ok."

Grayfia nodded, "Good now we can cover more ground if we split up. We all know how her magic feels so we should be able to find her easily."

Grayfia went east, Sirzech went west, while Sera covered along the river through downtown and most of the coast. They spent most of the remainder of the day searching before meeting back up again.

Sirzech looked at them with an expectant look, "Did either of you find her?"

Sera sadly shook her head, " No though there were a few Yokai and priests possibly exorcists."

They turned to Grayfia who bareilly was keeping her cool collected look, "She was not in the east side of town. I even took a risk of checking the local church. There was to trace of her or any other Devil."

Sirzech clenched his fist, "Where could she be… Ajuka said she teleported to Fuyuki."

Grayfia tried to comfort him placing an arm on his shoulder, "We'll keep looking she has to be out here. We also should check back with Ajuka for anything else he found."

Sirzech brushed her hand off, "you were supposed to pick her up! What happened?!"

Grayfia shifted back in shock clenching her hands, "I… I waited for her where I usually pick her up. It seemed like she… She was taking a while before her presence vanished."

Sirzech didn't know what to do, "Sorry… Lets go check with Ajuka for now… what am I going to tell mother and father."

He teleported away leaving the two alone for a moment. Sera took a moment before hugging Grayfia for comfort, "Don't worry he didn't mean it."

Grayfia returned the hug a tear running down her cheek, "I know… I know."

After a minute Sera stepped back, "Let's go… We'll find her and Sirzech will most likely apologize when you see him.

Grayfia nodded but stayed a moment as Sera Teleported. She thought about the situation and how her plans for the day got derailed. She was going to reveal to the family that she was pregnant… but the news could wait Ria was out there somewhere.

[DXD] - Under World

When Grayfia arrived she heard Ajuka talking to her husband and Sera, "As I was explaining when you left she teleported to Fuyuki city." he held up his hand to stop them from talking, "Yes Fuyuki City but not our Earth's Fuyuki city."

Sirzech looked on in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Ajuka sighed rubbing his head, "I mean that She has found a way to travel to alternate realities beyond the beyond the Dimensional gap. She's quite brilliant to have discovered how…"

Sera jumped in, "Wait beyond the Gap?! But there is nothing out there… could she be in the gap at this moment?"

Ajuka paused in thought, "No though there is a chance she landed in the gap but the way this circle works from what I could understand is that I created a bridge from one reality through the gap to another instantaneously. As a side effect they are now linked but I don't have enough to follow quite yet."

The three looked at each other before turning back to Ajuka, "How Long?"

Ajuka looked out over the Circle in thought thinking it over, "Possibly a week to narrow down the details and which earth she actually went to. Now this will take some time I'll need to get started right away if you want me to get it done."

They could only nod before Teleporting for the Gremory manor not knowing how to explain what's going on to the rest of the family.

* * *

Year 1997 (DXD) - (Year 1995 Nasuverse)

Sirzechs Lucifer didn't know what he should do let alone how to tell his parents that their daughter was lost somewhere out beyond the dimensional gap at best. Looking over to Grayfia he felt horrible about what he had done in the heat of the moment and hopped to make it up to her.

Taking a breath to steady himself they headed for the dining area where Zeoticus and Venelana were waiting for their children for their usual weekly dinner together. Sirzechs took a moment at the door to calm himself while listening to his parents talk.

Venelana said worriedly, "The children sure are taking their time I thought they would have been here by now."

Zeoticus said in irritation, "Sirzech and Grayfia could be busy or something could have come up."

Venelana sighed, "That may be true but that still doesn't explain why Rias is not here. I believe it was Grayfia's day to pick her up from school."

Zeoticus stayed quiet for a moment, "Rias could be in her room watching that anime garbage Leviathan introduced her to. She could even be out training and lost track of time."

Sirzech was not ready but Grayfia still opened the door for them to enter. Grayfia and Sera walked in to their usual spots while he stood there frozen in place before roboticly heading to his spot hoping they would not pay to much attention to him.

Venelana smiled as they entered before noticing Rias was not with them, "Grayfia have you seen Rias? If I remember correctly you were going to pick her up today from school."

Grayfia stared down at the table and plates in front of her for a moment before looking up to give her answer, "Rias did not show up at the entrance to the school. I had waited a few minutes but she did not come out with Sona or anyone else. So I began to look for her before coming to... to the conclusion she had snuck out without my notice."

Zeoticus growled, "Then where is she now?!"

Grayfia clenched her shaking hands, "I don't know."

Sera qucily hopped in, "We don't know where she is right now but we do know where she wen't after leaving the school."

Zeoticus glared at her in anger, "then where did she go?"

Sera nervously looked down while poking her index fingers together, "We all sensed someone preforming magic at the the Ruins of Connection so we all rushed there. When we finally got to the sight we found Rias had set up and activated a new teleportation circle."

Venelana nervously asked, "were you able to track her?"

Sirzech shook his head, "No mother the identifiable part of the circle pointed to the human city of Fuyuki in Japan. We searched the location but could not find her so we returned to the teleportation site. But don't worry we have Ajuka looking into it."

Zeoticus sighed, "did he find anything that could help up find her?"

Sirzech kept his face emotionless, "Ajuka after having looked at it for a time said she had teleported somewhere beyond the dimensional gap."

Venelana gasped while covering her mouth with her hands as tears began to fall, "What?!"

Grayfia got up to confert her, "Shh it's alright."

Zeoticus, "How is this alright she could be lost in the gap for all we know."

Grayfia looked up trying to hide her own tears, "Ajuka was able to determine if she made it to her destination. She has gone to an alternate earth's Fuyuki city but he will need a weeks time to determine where specifically which earth she is on."

Zeoticus stood up pacing back and forth, "why would it take that long isn't Ajuka looking in to it?"

Sirzech sighed while pinching his nose, "Yes Ajuka is looking in to it but Rias has created a new form of teleportation. Before now all there has ben is theories and guess work nothing that could be implemented yet. Rias has essentially opened up new worlds and a form of magic that no one has seen before."

Venelana snifed, "you said the Ajuka needs a week to find her location?"

Sirzech nodded, "yes mother he will need a week to determine the location and replicate the circle so we could go after her."

Venelana looked down saddly, "why would she do this... Did she run away... did I do something wrong?"

Grayfia held her arm gently, "Shhh none of that it's nothing you did. She loves you dearly and talk's about you all the time."

Venelana cryed into her shoulder, "Then why... why did my baby do this?"

Sirzech tried to think for a moment, "hmmm maybe could that be it?"

Venelana looked over to Sirzech, "what is it? Tell me please?!"

Sirzech looked sadly at her before turning to his father, "Father could it be the Phenex engagement?"

Zeoticus shook his head, "No it shouldn't as it would help out our family and servants. Plus she should be happy with this arrangement."

Venelana stared at her husband in confusion, "What are you talking about what engagement?"

Zeoticus smiled before answering, "I've been talking with Lord and Lady Phenex since Rias's first day of school. Riser Phenex has grown a crush on our dear Rias so we have been working on plans for an arranged marriage between the two that have been finalized and signed just over a month ago. When they are married our family and servants will get a 40% discount and first pick of Phenex tears. Besides that we will continue to be a pure-blooded devil bloodline."

Venelana, Grayfia, and Sera looked an him in horror before Venelana went off on him, "When did you decide this and when were you going to tell me. I could have told you Rias and I would have been against this."

Zeoticus shook his head saddly, "Dear this will help the whole family in the future. Besides imagine the children Rias will have! The Gremory's Demonic control, Bael's Power of destruction, and the Phenex's power of regeneration! Our grandchildren would be the strongest of the next generation."

Venelana gave him a death glare, " is that all you can think of Phenex tear's, Power, influence, Blood lines?! What about what Rias want's did you even ask her?! She is the Heiress to the Gremory family!"

Zeoticus looked on in confusion, "She should be happy that she is marrying a Phenex and leave it all to him to let her live an easy life. Besides she would never need to worry about attaining Phenex tears, and resources in the future."

Venelana growled, "You have never listened to Rias and me have you. Riser Phenex is trash!"

Zeoticus shook his head in exasperation, "Really dear isn't that a little extreme and if the Phenex family heard..."

Venelana slapped him, "NO YOU LISTEN ZEOTICUS! Riser Phenex is trash, He only relies on his regeneration has never trained or worked a day in his life. He has been given anything he desires and has even started collecting a harem at his as. Not to mention he has been held back Years of school. He has even been trying to touch her with out her permission, Do you really want our daughter marrying this trash!"

Zeoticus rubbed his cheek, "Really dear that was uncalled for."

Venelana gave him another death glare beginning to raise her had to slap him again.

Zeoticus raised his hands, "Alright that's enough stop hitting me woman. And how is that so bad. Riser has a strong and growing peerage. And what does that matter that he has a harem almost every devil has multiple partners and is part of our nature. And everything else he will grow out of in time."

Venelana shook her head in exasperation, "so you told her then with out even asking for her input?"

Zeoticus nodded while straitening his shirt, "I brought her to my office a few weeks ago during her training as a Heiress. I told her that the marriage has been arranged and sent her out as she began to argue."

Venelana looked away for a moment, "Is there a way to cancel or drop the arrangement."

Zeoticus shook his head, "No we made it iron clad. The only way's to brake it is if Rias or Riser has a child with another party leading to a heavy fine from the one who brakes it, one dies or is disowned, and finally a rating game to change terms or annul it entirely."

Venelana thought it over, "when will the marriage take place?"

Zeoticus sat back down, "when they have graduated school and have reached 18 years of age."

Venelana sighed before sitting, "You do know Rias will do anything to stop this marriage."

Zeoticus shook his head, "she won't be able to."

Venelana glared, "and why is that?"

Zeoticus tapped his fingers against the table, "Rias will never be able to gather and train a peerage in time for the rating game, and when we get her back we will be forced to limit her movements by the clauses in the contract."

Venelana stared at her husband in anger, "what are the rules for the Rating game."

Zeoticus tried to remember everything, "the number of Peerage members does not have to be even. Riser already has four members in his Peerage all with experience..."

Venelana growled, "Stop... Just Stop. Do you even care for our daughter?"

"Of course I care I'm doing this for her and our family. Besides you pointed the boy out to me, I thought both of you would be happy for it." he said in exasperation.

Venelana slammed her fist on the table, "How can you be so stupid! I thought you were better than this. Rias and I pointed him out because he was stocking her and disturbing her hoping that you would step in and stop this. But instead, you make it even worse."

Zeoticus was now confused but still felt that he had done something right for his family though his gut said he has made a mistake somewhere, "But... our marriage was arranged..."

Venelana sighed, "We already had an interest in each other to start and built it from there. Rias and Riser are another matter entirely. Riser is trash and will ruin this family if he becomes the next head through marriage. You have destroyed any hope of a happy future for our daughter with this."

Zeoticus sputtered, "but!"

Venelana pointed at him growling, "You have essentially sold our daughter off in a poor deal and possibly destroyed our family's future."

She stood up and headed towards the door, "Oh and don't come to bed tonight or anytime in the future."

Venelana Slammed the door behind her as she began to cry heading back to her room. She would side with her daughter on this and try to help her but as the Lady of the house she must publicly support her lord and husband.

Zeoticus sat there confused and entirely lost. He only wished to improve his families future and make them happy. This was his best plan to date or at least he hopped it was as recently most of his plans have failed or back fired on him... He should really stop drinking with his buddies and some Lucifuge character who joined a few years ago.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Sera sat there forgotten and stunned at the unexpected show. All with their own thoughts on the Matter.

Sirzechs Lucifer was stunned at was his mother said. They all supported and cared for each other and their servants. He loved his sister dearly and would do anything for her but still believed his father had the right idea though Riser still needed to grow up a little. But as Lucifer he could no longer step into family politics or risk upsetting the rest of the pillar families.

Sera was livid and sickened at what she has learned. Her dear Rias has been sold to a sick bastard she has stopped a number of times now from touching her dear sisters (Sona, Ria). She will do all she could to protect them and help them out in the future. Though she would have to do so secretly due to her position as a Satan.

Grayfia was stunned... The family that she has come to love and care for selling one of their own members. And Ria oh dear Ria... she could understand why she did it now but still thought she could have found another way. And what about her baby... would they do the same thing?!

* * *

A/N:

Sorry about the late posting of the chapter I've been busy. My family Has been dragging me everywhere to help them with housework and yard work as well. With the flooding going on in the area making things worse such as traffic and finding a spot to park for work in the mornings. Oh and the wedding, birthdays, and graduation parties the last few weeks for my family. yeah, there has been a lot of stuff going on keeping me busy. here part two of the Interlude not sure if I will continue the Interlude or move back on to the main story. at least I had today off to work on this and relax. Sorry for any spelling grammar issues I wrote this broken up over the weeks and half asleep. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING HAS NOT BEEN BETA READ!**

**Summary:** A young man murdered with his family by enraged sister going through a psychotic break. Bleeding out and dying he did not know what to expect in death until he finds himself reincarnated as Rias Gremory and what's with these game like screen pop ups.

**~~~Previously Ch 1.3~~~**

As I finished I felt a burning sensation in my hand were the crestes formed. As the light blinded me and smoke filled the courtyard. After a moment I heard a voice.

The voice vibrated with excitement, "Even if you weren't exactly clear why you need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb HUBBY!"

She froze for a moment in confusion staring down at me, "Um... you are my Husband(Master)... right?"

I smiled up with sparkly eyes at Tamamo-no-mae, "WAIFU!"

I jumped up and hugged her receiving a hug back, "HUBBY!"

Being set back down I held my arms behind my back while shifting nervously, "Umm… Tama-chan would you like… Would you like to be my queen!"

She hugged me tight against her, "I'll be anything you want."

"Please set me down a moment." I asked.

After setting me down I took out my Queen evil piece.

"Tama-chan will you stay by my side forever and ever?"

"I will Hubby(Master)!" she said happily.

I placed the piece against her chest and charged it with demonic energy as it sank in not noticing the summoning circle beginning to glow again, "With this I make you my queen."

Barely a moment later we were blinded by a bright light.

"Servent Castor/Avenger has answered your call. Are you my master?" two voices said.

"EEEHHH!" we dumbly stared at Gorgon (Medusa) and The queen of Sheba nelling before us.

"NO! Not more competition!" my queen cried out.

**Chapter 2.1 Let the 4th Grail War Begin **

**Year 1997 (DXD) - Year 1995 Nasuverse**

I could only stare on in confusion for few moments before I began laughing at the sight of Tama-chans face.

"Uuuhhhh Hubby please stop laughing." Tama whined.

"Sorry sorry but your face!"

I looked back at the now confused Caster and Avenger.

"Sorry Caster, Avenger this was just unexpected. From what I understand I was only supposed to gain one servant from the summoning. Well this works out even better."

Looking closely I smiled, "I bet I can guess each of your true names."

Pointing at caster, "You are the Queen of Sheba."

Her eyes widening and mouth slightly opening was the only sign of surprise.

Shifting to Avenger, "and this Beauty is Medusa or Gorgon in her current state and class."

Gorgan barely showed any emotion while Tama's Cheeks puffed up, "BUUU Hubbys already cheating on me!"

I could only open and close my mouth not knowing what to say for a moment, "I'm sorry Tama-chan but your all so beautiful!"

"But Hubbyyyy!" she whined.

"Oh what and interesting young master I have." Sheba patted my head causing my cheeks to puff out in irritation. "Since you know who we are already could you introduce yourself."

I nodded spinning out from under her hand before stopping and performing a curtsy, "Sorry for my late introduction my name is Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. I am a devil who's Clan is one of the remaining 72 pillars."

All three made a sound of surprise with their own varied looks ranging from wide open mouths to frozen tails.

"My hubby's a devil!?" Tama-chan said if not almost asked.

"Oh and so is Tama-chan here." I smiled pointing at Tama.

"Ehhh what?! I'm considered a Kitsune." Tama spluttered in confusion.

I laughed for a moment, "Remember what I did earlier?"

"Yes HUBBY!"

"Well that was a process we Devils came up with to reincarnate another individual no matter what species into a devil. It's something one of the current satans came up with to replenish or number after the great war and the civil war that followed it. As evidence think of releasing your wings… or having wings on your back." I let my wings come out as and example while flying around in a circle.

"EEEHHH!" Tama said in shock seeing the wings manifest on her back. After a moment she began trying to flap them jumped into the air only to land face first.

Everyone watching this began to laugh with Tama puffing her cheek in irritation before soon joining in.

"Don't worry it takes a bit of time before one can learn to fly."

We continued to talk a while more before I used my magic to clear the evidence that there was ever a summoning ritual performed here and putting my Catalysts away.

Soon I was leading them down the Hill from the Temple, "Well we should find a Hotel or somewhere to rest for the night." I yawned while rubbing one of my tired eye's.

Tama paused for a moment, "Hubby… What's your wish for the Grail."

I stopped for a moment, "I've essentially already gained my wish. Besides as the grail is a monkey's paw thanks to the last wars avenger corrupting it I do not desire to use it only destroy it unless there is a way to cleanse it of the taint."

Sheba sputtered, "The Grail's Cursed!"

Tama, "Ehhh you got your Wish! Wait the GRAILS WHAT!"

Madusa gave an intense stare though no one could really see her eyes only the feeling of the glare before asking, "How do you know this."

I sighed before beginning to walk again, "During the Third Grail War, an Avenger servant who's true name was Angra Mainyu was summoned. Angra Mainyu is considered to be 'all the world's evil' .The servant's abilities were actually poor from what I understand of event's from the third war but its very being when it was absorbed back into the grail corrupted it. Now the Grail itself could be considered Angra Mainyu's vessel or body.

Angra Mainyu or Anra Mainiiu was once believed to be the Persian god of Darkness. But in reality he was an ordinary man. but his name was expelled from the Avest, or the Universal Revelation of inscribed Creation. one day out of his fellow villagers he was randomly chosen as the "source of all the evils in the world" leading him to be tortured and sacrificed in a number of rituals. The Villagers did this having suffered from various disasters leading to the need of a scapegoat for all their troubles.

In the end he went insane before the carved every word that cursed mankind onto his body forcing every sin imaginable upon him. in the end they would not allow him to die until he succumbed to old age. He became a hateful bing that new nothing else blaming and despised humanity."

No one talked for a while as we continued on down the streets basing a young man mumbling about demons and summoning.

Sheba and Medusa had long since Astralized to stay hidden until we got to a cheap hotel. After paying and changing clothes I laid down only for Tama to hug me to her a moment later.

"Hubby you never mentioned what your wish was." while rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Hmmm my wish… was to… meet… all of you… and start… my Peerage…" I said as i entered to lands of Morpheus.

Across town

"The Church contacted me. They say that the Seventh servant a caster has finally appeared…"(Surprises await Mwa ha ha)

Slowly assassin materialized behind him, "The final servant has been summoned. Then it's time."

"Indeed." the man answered. "You are to leave here now and head immediately to Tohsaka manor."

"And once I arrive?" Assassin asked.

"The manor is surrounded by powerful magical barriers. But they should be child's play for you."

Assassin laughed, "Are you sure about this, I was under the impression that you were allies with Tokiomi Tohsaka."

"Don't you worry about that. Even if it means you will have to engage archer in battle. There is no need to fear."

"No need to fear Archer one of the three great Knight classes of the Grail Wars?"

"I leave the rest to you, Eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka at once." kotomine kirei ordered.

Assassin quickly made his way to Tohsaka manor and began to work his way through the Barriers destroying the gems powering them. Only to have weapons rain down on him from Archer standing on the roof. Assassin seemed to be shredded apart.

Back at the Hotel Rias woke for a moment felling the magics used in the battle before falling back to sleep. Tama watched her only having turned her head towards the disturbance while keeping an eye out for danger. Medusa and Sheba watched the spectacle from a nearby roof as they stood guard over their master.

**The Next morning**

I woke still being held in Tama-chans grip I slowly made my way out of her grip.

"Ahh Hubby I wanted to cuddle some more." she pouted trying to pull me back to her.

I dodged her as I got up. "Sorry Tama-Chan... " I yawned, "Morning rituals."

After cleaning myself up for the day we headed down for breakfast. Looking at my stat's and windows from last nights summoning shocked me a bit. When I had summoned Tama-chan she took up more than half of my mana regeneration. But once she was reincarnated as a devil the need was removed causing Sheba and Medusa to be summoned with the same cost… great that's going to be a pain to work around.

I stayed with Tama-Chan in the corner eating from the buffay while everyone stared at us or ignored us from the rest of the room.

Medusa used her servant master link, "Master it seems Assassin has been eliminated."

I finished chewing my piece of toast before swallowing, "you mean the little skirmish last night, Right."

"Yes master." she responded.

I only nodded, "Assassin has not been eliminated. They faked it to keep him in reserve."

Sheba quickly hopped in as I watched Tama shovel food into her mouth as she now had a living body… and she loved food, "Master how do you know this?"

I whipped down my mouth with a napkin while I thought about revealing things, "Well it couldn't hurt. Well Sheba that is a long story that I'll tell you after breakfast but for now I will tell you about the other masters and servants."

The first is Tokiomi Tohsaka whos family has lived in this town for generations and summoned Archer who's true name is Gilgamesh the first known hero and King of Kings.

Then there is his apprentice Kirei Kotomine the son of the Church's representative and the Master of Assasin. Assassin's True name is Hassan-i-sabbah or Hassan of the Hundred Faces.

Kiritsugu Emiya known as the Magus killer Master of saber for the Einzbern family. along with his wife Irisviel von Einzbern Kiritsugu's wife and Sabers Proxy Master while also being the lesser grail or grail vessel.

Saber is the King of Knights Arturia Pendragon the wielder of the Mythical Excalibur.

Maiya Hisau a Assistant to Kiritsugu. she cold and professional magus working for Kiritsugu behind the scenes.

Waver Velvet a student of the Magus Association with his servant Rider who's true name is Iskandar King of Conquerors or also known as Alexander the Great.

Kariya Matou the master for the Mataou family. Has His father's worm crests eating through his body and is an incomplete trained magus who left the Matou family for a time.

His desire is to free Sakura Matou who was adopted from Tokiomi who is now another host to the worm crests.

His servant is Berserker whos true name is Lancelot also known as the Knight of the Lake from Arthurian legend.

Kayneth El Melloi Archibald is the last as master of Lancer. He and his fiance Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri are participating together. Lancer's true name is Diarmuid ua Duibhne also known as Diarmuid of the love spot.

Those are the other masters and servants of the grail war. But we must also be careful and wary of the church for if they learn what I am then we will be on the run. The Mage's Association we need to also be wary of. I don't know what they would do. They could possibly want to dissect me, execute me, or even want to work with me who knows. But for right now we need to end this grail war and destroy the Grail before someone makes a wish."

After that we went back to my room where I told them my past and introduced the to Ddraig. Well tonight is when I'll make my introduction… it was at the Docks right… hmmm.

**Chapter 2.2 4th Grail War Opening Night**

**Year 1997 (DXD) - Year 1995 Nasuverse**

After eating some breakfast I brought my servants to my room to tell them more about myself and my past and how I knew about what was going on. After materializing Sheba sat in one of the chairs while I sat in Medusa's Lap while petting her tail was wrapped around us. Tama-chan whined and pouted before sitting down in the other chair awkwardly with her large bushy tail.

I loved the feeling of Medusa's scales under my fingers, "Well where should I get started. I've already told you I'm Rias Gremory of the 72 pillars."

Sheba hummed, "You are definitely not human and I believe that your telling the truth but I thought that Devils, Angels, and Gods all ceased to exist at the end of the age of gods?"

I laughed, "You would be correct to my knowledge those beings existence ended a long time ago."

Medusa rubbed her chin against the top of my head for a moment, "Then how can you be a devil master?"

I sighed, "Well let me explain from what I understand and believe. Now there is a theory out there known as the Multiverse theory. They can range from very minor differences looking as if through a mirror these I call parallel realities. While to the other end of the extreme there are worlds entirely different to the point that the world may never have had life or completely alien. These worlds I call alternate realities or universes."

Sheba raised her eyebrow not believing or understanding where this is going, "And what does this have to do with you? I highly doubt such a thing can exist let alone be traveled."

I tried not to laugh, "Well you would be wrong then. I was born in an alternate reality where the age of the gods never truly ended but still could be considered separate from the human world. Besides this isn't even my first life through my memories are all screwed up from that life. But the world I was born into and this world were considered works of fiction. So using that knowledge and learning about Devil magic like teleportation I discovered a way to travel between worlds."

My attention was brought back to my audience who were too stunned to speak, "Um are you guys alright?... Hello… Tama… Sheba… Medusa…" they wouldn't respond so I slapped my hands together loudly snapping them out of it.

Sheba sputtered, "what? How?"

Tama, "EEEEEHHHHH!"

Medusa, "how…" before mumbling.

"Well I created my own form of teleportation magic using the Devils basic teleportations circles as a starting point and lay Lines as a power source."

Tama squealed, "My Hubby Created a whole to branch of magic to travel worlds!"

Sheba just started to rub her forehead with a forming headache.

"Well I did create a new form of travel between realities but I highly doubt that I will be the first or the last to. There are the plane walkers, Cathulu elterlic things, and probably many more though your world already has Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg with the true magic Kaleidoscope."

They all only nodded at that, "Well lets move on to my family and the rest of the Devils. My Mother is Venelana Gremory née Bael and my father is Zeoticus Gremory head of the Gremory family. Then there is my older brother Sirzechs Lucifer the current lucifer and one of the four satans since the civil war."

Tama slapped her hands against her cheeks, "EEEHHH my hubby's a Noble!"

Sheba had a thoughtful look while Medusa seemed to be purring from my petting skills.

"Oh and this is my partner Ddraig the Heavenly dragon or Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, a Longinus sacred gear known as the Boosted Gear." I said happily while materializing the gauntlet

They were stunned once more, "Ddraig say hi!".

**Ddraig laughed, "Hello heroes of old!... Partner I think we broke them."**

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the look on their faces. Eventually after they came to they wanted me to start from the beginning.

**Later that night - The Docks**

After explaining everything I let the three of them process what I told them before heading to the Docks around 6pm. Sitting on one of the warehouse roofs with wards and defencive spells se we waited for the show to begin. We even spotted Rider on top of the bridge.

Lancer and his master were the first to show up with Saber and Irisviel soon following.

Lancer started to walk out to meet saber, "Welcome, I spent the entire day searching for a worthy foe. Everybody just slinks away hiding in their little holes. You alone have accepted my offer. That pure energy surrounding you. You are the servant called saber I presume."

Saber stood protectively in front of Irisviel, "indeed I am, and I presume you are the one that is called Lancer."

Lancer looked to the side, "Hmm, being unable to honorably name myself to my opponent in combat troubles me more than I can describe. I harbor an enormous dislike of these rules."

Lancer spun his spears a bit into a ready position while saber summoned her armor and lifted her invisible sword.

Irisviel stepped back, "Saber please be careful I can use my healing magic as combat support for you, but more then that saber…"

Saber stopped her getting into the ready position, "Just leave Lancer to me. It troubles me that his master is in hiding and has not yet shown himself. Perhaps they plot something. Watch yourself and Irisviel from this point on I entrust you to watch my back."

Irisviel nodded while continuing to move back, "very well, I will saber grant me victory in this fight."

Saber shifted her sword, "I will without fail."

They stood there waiting to see who made the first move.

Saber seemed to notice something, "You have a Charm spell."

Lancer shifted in irritation momentarily lowering his spears, "Apologies, but I'm afraid its a little curse that I was born with. There's really nothing that can be done about it. Blame it on my birth or if you prefer the fact that you have been born a woman."

Saber replied, "Surely you don't actually believe that a pleasant face and a charming swager will save you from the bite of my blade, Spear man."

Lancer stood there with a spear over his shoulder, "I certainly hope not, it would spoil the fun. I see now that the tails of the saber class resistance to magic are true. Very well I prefer not to kill a girl that's throwing herself at me. It would sully my reputation. I am pleased that my first opponent is made of stern stuff."

Saber shifted her blade in minor irritation, "Oh so what you desire is a fare fight. I consider myself to encounter such a strong and proud hero."

Lancer almost smiled, "then let us begin."

Saber was the first to charge forward. I could only smile excitedly while I began to nibble on some popcorn as I watched the impressive fight. I was even better than watching it on tv.

With each clash of their blades sparks were given off and the ground cratered out beneath them. I noticed Kiritsugu Emiya and his assistant Maiya Hisau began to move around the dock yard.

They continued to exchange blows destroying their surrounding tearing through cement and container boxes like they were nothing. Saber mostly stayed on the defensive but she managed to graze lancers cheek with her sword.

Looking over to Kiritsugu I know he has already spotted me but he was still looking for Lancers master on top of another warehouse from his vantage point on a crane. We both managed to spot assassin on one of the other cranes.

I looked to Tama-chan, Sheba and Medusa, "have you three noticed Assassin watching from a crane and the other two masters?"

They all replied positive after looking away from Lancer and sabers fight. Before continuing to watch the fight below.

The fighting came to a pause for a moment as a crate collapsed.

Lancer shifted, "there really is no honor in a battle fought without a proper exchange of names. But allow me to offer my regards its impressive for a woman to fight so far without even breaking a sweat when she does it."

Saber replied, "you needn't be so humble lancer. Even without my knowing your name those words from such a master of the spear do me honor. I gratefully accept them."

Kayneth El Melloi Archibald called down to Lancer, "Thats enough fun for now lancer."

Irisviel looked around to find where Lancer master was, "Lancers… master."

Kayneth continued to speak to lancer, "Do not allow this battle to go on. Saber is a formidable opponent eliminate her at once. You may use your noble phantasm."

Lancer look became serious, "As you command I will combly."

Lancer dropped his short spear and held his long spear in both hands as its wrapping seemed to disintegrate, " you hear the command the time has come for me to kill you. Saber are you using focused wind man to keep your blade concealed." Saber visibly stiffened, "I see. I'll wager that you have a really good reason to conceal your sword from me. I think the sword reveals your true name."

Saber stood there with a serious look on her face, "How unfortunate for you. I'm afraid you will never know the true name of my blade." she raised the blade into a ready position, " I'll finish this before you ever get the chance."

Lancer began to walk towards saber, "we shall see about that. I will discover whatever it is you are hiding saber."

Their next clash caused a strong force of wind while also revealing sabers beautiful sword Excalibur for all to see. After a moment they jumped back.

Lancer smiled, "You exposed your sword to me."

Saber looked irritated and worried, "The invisible air is coming apart."

Barely a moment latter Lancer went on the attack. Saber was continuing to dodge and block before using the large metal containers to flip over lancer.

Lancer smiled once more in excitement, "I figured out the length of your blade now. So i needent worry about being struck by you anymore."

A moment later they charged each other saber trying to use her armor to deflect the blow while taking him out but instead it bypassed her armor leaving her with a wound. Lancer only smiled at her as she distanced herself while holding her wound.

Irisviel called out, "Saber!" before trying to heal her from a distance with her magic.

Saber called out to Lancer, "So that's it I know the secret of your spear Lancer."

"Oh?" He lazily replied.

"That red spear of yours is able to negate magic." saber answered.

"So your armor was created using magic huh. Well if you were counting on it to protect you. you should surrender now, saber. Your as good as nacked before my spear."

Saber began to raise her blade, "Don't think that simply defeating my armor will give you the upper hand in this fight." a moment later she released her armor letting it fall away in particles of light. "If I cannot block your blade. I need only kill you before it strikes. Prepare to die, Lancer."

"A bold move, your betting everything on a single strike. You are attempting to overcome the disadvantage of your broken armor with the advantages you gain by abandoning it. excellent a courageous decision. I like it, its audacious and bold. But in this case i'm afraid that it was a very foolish mistake, Saber."

They began to ready themselves once more as I began to run out of popcorn with Tama-chan beginning to hog what remained of it.

Saber held her sword ready, "We shall see, you can tell me your opinion again after my next attack."

Lancer began to dodge to the side as saber's blade began to glow. She charged flying towards Lancer with her attack ripping apart the ground as she moved. Lancer kicked up his other spear as a set trap for saber.

I was pulled away from the fight as saber dodged most of the blow. Rider was now calling his chariot with lightning crackling all around him above the bridge in the distance.

I smiled, "Caster, Avenger, Tama-chan looks like its almost time to introduce ourselves. Can't let Rider have all the fun."

They all began to ready themselves though for some reason Tama-chan required a hug and a kiss to my cheek in the process… I'll never understand her… though her smile afterwards caused me to blush.

Down below saber and Lancer got back to their feet. Saber looked down at her arm with irritation and worry.

Lancer looked up from his own arm, "Good counter you aren't going to make this easy for me are you. But I like your indomitable spirit."

Kayneth again called down to Lancer, "stop talking and get to work you fool. Finish her, what are you waiting for?"

Lancer's arm healed up and began to get ready again, "My Master, much appreciated."

Saber looked to Irisviel, "Irisviel, I require healing."

Irisviel looked worried, "But I have. I've already done it, I mean I did it the healing worked I'm certain of it. Saber you should already be fully healed. I don't understand."

Lancer answered, "It was very sharp of you to figure out that my Gae Dearg was able to penetrate any armor, but it was foolish to abandon it. Had you not done so my Gae Buidhe might not have gotten you."

Saber looked up to lancer as he answered, "I See you wield a cursed spear which inflicts devastating wounds that can never be healed. I should have realized it sooner. A red spear that destroys magic, a cursed yellow spear and beneath the right eye a mole that enchants woman. First of the knights of fianna Diarmuid of the love spot. never did I think that I would have the honor of facing you in combat."

Lancer moved his long spear to his shoulder, "such is the sublime pleasure of the holy grail war. But it is I who has the distinct honor here. No hero summoned into service by the holy grail could ever mistake that golden blade. To face the legendary King of knights in battle and land even a single glancing blow, hmm. As extraordinary, I must not be to bad. Now then since we both know each other's name, we can finally conduct our duel honorably as knight should. or does this displease you, Occuring only after you've lost the use of an arm."

Saber resummoned her armor, "You jest, it is humiliating that you show so much concern over such a scratch."

Lancer spun his spears back into attack position, "Prepare yourself saber this time your mine."

Saber lifted her sword, "only if I fail to deliver the first decisive strike, Lancer."

Barely a moment later the sounds of a chariot can be heard over the background noise if the Harbor and the two readying fighters. A moment liter lightning struck between both saber and Lancer as Rider came in for a landing.

Irisviel looked on in confusion, "It's a chariot?!"

Rider raised his arms, "Both of you sheath your blades, for I am a King! I am Iskandar King of Conquerors. In this battle for the Holy Grail I am of the Rider class of servants."

Waver Velvet began to freak out grabbing on to Rider, "What the hell were you thinking announcing yourself that way you idiot."

Rider just flicked wavers forehead causing him to fall back into the chariot.

Rider looked over Saber and Lancer, "Fate has brought us together in this place to do battle for the possession of the Holy Grail. But first I wish to make a proposition and offer. Would you consider yielding the Holy Grail to me and joining my glorious and invincible army? You would be treated as honored allys, friends and brothers in arms. Together we shall share in the glory of battle and the joy of world conquest."

There was a pause of awkward silence before Lancer began shaking his head no, "I'm afraid that I must decline your offer. As tempting as the offer may be I may give the grail to but one man my new avoud lord and master and not to the likes of you Rider."

Saber closed her eyes in irritation, "Tell me Rider did you come here and interfere with our Battle. Rudely, merely to profit a ridiculous and laughable plan of yours. This is a grave offence against my honor."

Rider closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his head, "Hmm, I'd be willing to discuss compensation."

"Enough!" Both Saber and Lancer yelled at him.

Rider hmmd to himself looking down at his hand at the jester he had been making.

I couldn't help it anymore I began to laugh covering my mouth with my hands while my servants did the same thing trying not to gain their attention yet.

Saber was the next to grab our attention again, "And further I am the rightful King of Britain and not merely a knight of the realm. I could never lower myself to mear retainer, even to a mighty king."

Rider looked on in shock, "oh, you are king of Britain that is quite a surprise. I would hardly expect the King of Knights to be a little girl."

I could only stare on in horror of what Rider has said… Mount saber is going to blow!

Sabers twisted in anger and Irritation, "Then would like a taste of this Little girl's blade, King of Conquerors."

Rider sighed as Waver got up off the floor of the Chariot, "I suppose negotiations have failed such a terrible waist, a truly awful shame."

Waver cried out in Shame, "RIDER!"

Kayneth called down to Waver, "So you were the one who did it. I'd been wondering what twisted madness had invaded your sycie and compelled you to steal my Relic." He laughed. "I never even imagined that you yourself had been planning to enter the Holy Grail war WAVER VELVET. Now I know you are not experienced in these matters how would you like me to offer you a private lesson. What it really means for mages to kill one another. I'll teach you all about the fear and pain involved in such noble endeavor's. You should feel honored."

Rider put his hand on Wavers back to try and comfort him.

I stood their pissed off contemplating on flying over and giving the bastard of a Magus a lesson for looking down on others I moved forward only to have Sheba to set her hand on my shoulder to stop me. I only nodded and waited knowing Kayneths mistic code mercury weapon would be a pain though spamming power of destruction at him could possibly work.

After a moment Rider looked up at kayneth, "Mage who is speaking now! do I understand correctly that you believe you were to be my master rather then this boy that I am sworn to serve. That whole idea is absurd and laughable. Only one brave enough openly ride onto the battlefield standing at my side could ever hope to be my master. A coward who lacks sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere close to being worthy of me."

Rider began laughing while Kayneth growled in irritation. After a moment Rider turned around, "Of course there are also others skulking in the Darkness watching us."

Saber jumped in, "What are you Talking about, Rider!"

Rider raised hand, "Saber and Lancer the Skills and bravery you showed were impressive. Your duel was magnificent! surely the sound of your blades and the fury of your battle called other heroic spirits here to bare witness and gleam knowledge from your encounter." Rider raised his hands to the sky, "Heroic spirits born again through the Holy Grail gather here and now. Those to craiven and cowardly to show themselves here tonight will draw the vicious scorn of Iskandar King of Conquerors!"

I couldn't take it anymore I held my side and began to hysterical laugh at the actions of Rider drawing those below and Kayneths attention from the other roof, "Sorry… Sorry but you are hilarious Rider. Besides we have been sitting up here since long before your battle. We got here around 6pm or so before Kayneth and Lancer even set up this little event."

I moved towards the front of the roof revealing myself fully from the darkness of the night my Servants at my side, "well since everyone knows each others class here and names I'll give you a bit of ours. I am Rias Gremory and these are my servants Caster, Caster and… Avenger!"

Kayneth yeld out in Anger, "Impossible no one can summon more than one servant in a grail war and there are only 7 classes of servants summonable in a war. Avenger is not one of them!"

I smiled towards Kayneth, "Eh, you think I'm Lying to you? I have no need to Lie besides you are wrong there are more than seven classes of servants that you can summon. There are the 7 main basic classes that can be summoned Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Then there are what can be considered Extra Classes Ruler, Avenger, Alter Ego, MoonCancer, Foreigner, Shielder, Saver, Gunner, Faker, Gatekeeper, Watcher, and Beasts though I might have missed a few."

Kayneth Slammed his boot on the metal roof, "I have never heard of such classes. Do you have any proof?"

Medusa Laughed while I sighed, "Well you could ask any survivors or the Einzberns as angra Mainyu was summoned as The Avenger Class in the last war. And due to the the Grail is now…" I froze noticing a light.

Barely even a moment later golden particles began to form on top of a light post near by. Soon Archer Gilgamesh King of Heroes stood before us. Soon he opened his eyes with arms crossed staring down on everyone even those one top the warehouses.

"So two lesser beings dare to name themselves kings even in my royal presence."

Rider looked up at him, "I fail to see where the problem lies servant for I am Iskandar the legendary king of conquerors known through all the lands of the world."

Gilgamesh stopped him there, "What nonsense, you are deluding yourself. I am the one true king of the world. All others are mongrels pretenders to the name."

Rider raised his hand towards Gilgamesh, "if you are that insistent of your claim then why not name yourself. No true king should be troubled by something simple as giving his name to those he wishes to challenge."

I hopped into the conversation, "Rider! That is Gilgamesh King of Uruk born a half god half human who became known as the king of heros and is the oldest king."

Gilgamesh looked over at me already summoning his Gate of Babylon, "Ah the pest is the only one that can recognise me. I thought your kind long ago ceased to be pest."

Saber stood defensibly in front of Irisviel who stepped out from behind her, "Leave the poor child alone she shouldn't even be a part of this grail war."

Gilgamesh laughed, "Mongrel you don't even know what she truly is do you? She is not even human."

Everyone looked back up at me, I sighed not really wanting to reveal what I am with the church observing the war. Then there is the mater with the mages Association possibly getting involved. "Then let me reintroduce myself again. I am Rias Gremory, a Devil Clan of the 72 pillars."


End file.
